my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. However, it debuted in "The Black Cauldron" in 1985. Clean, Full Length and Edited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * 24 * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Arthur * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Braceface * The Brothers Grunt * Fairy Tale Police Department * Family Guy * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Invader Zim * Kim Possible * Johnny Test * Leon The Lion * The Loud House * Mega Man * Out of Jimmy's Head * Ozzy & Drix * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) (Heard often in -12 pitch for explosions, but not limited to that pitch.) * Star Wars: Rebels (Heard sometimes in -12 pitch for explosions, but not limited to that pitch.) * Superman: The Animated Series (Heard in "Episode 18: Livewire".) * Super Why! * The Tofus * Yin Yang Yo! TV Specials * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Scared Shrekless (2010) Movies * abominable (2019) * A.I.: Artifical Intellegence (2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Bad Boys (1995) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Beverly Hills Cop 3 (1994) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Dracula 2000 (2000) * Executive Decision (1996) * Galaxy Quest (1999) * Hulk (2003) (including -12 pitch) * The Final Destination (2009) * The Incredibles (2004) * Independence Day (1996) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * The Matrix (1999) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard once in a high pitch) * Monster House (2006) (-12 pitch when the house explodes) * next gen (2018) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) (-12 pitch for an explosion on an AT-AT) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Sky High (2005) * Smart House (1999) * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) * Star Trek Into Darkness (heard as the first torpedo sets off) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) (-12 pitch for explosions) * Star Wars: Episode VII - The Forces Awakens (2015) (heard once in -12 pitch as Chewie sets off explosives) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) * Titan A.E. (2000) * Transformers (2007) * xXx: State of the Union (2005) (-12 pitch for an explosion from an open pipe) * The Avengers (2012) (When Thor strikes Iron Man with Lightning) Video Games PC: * The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) PlayStation 1: * Star Trek: Invasion * Tekken 3 (Pressing X,□,△ +O with Heihachi.) PlayStation 2: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * Godzilla: Save The Earth - SpaceGodzilla's beam + Megalon's rage attack * Kingdom Hearts * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Metal Gear Solid 2 - Raiden's electrocution * Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (Heard only in the FMV intro.) * Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix (Heard only in the FMV intro.) * Rayman Revolution * Spyro: A hero's tale * Tekken 5 (Pressing X,□,△ +O any character.) PlayStation 4: * Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Nintendo 64: * GoldenEye 007 Game Boy Advance: * Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs * Woody Woodpecker in Crazy Castle 5 Nintendo GameCube: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (Video Game) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (Video Game) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Super Mario Strikers * Super Mario Sunshine * Super Smash Bros. Melee Nintendo Wii: * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Nintendo Wii U: * Splatoon Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey (Used for Mechawiggler.) Philips CDI: * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (Video Game) Commercials USA: * Pennzoil 400: Joey Logano is Ready for Vegas (2018) * The ATL on Twitter & Facebook (2014) (Heard when the logo appears at the end, fading to black.) Logos * Pendulo Studios (2006) (Logos) Trailers * Deceived (Cloud Ten Pictures) (Trailers) * The Pirate Fairy (Trailers) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Dreamworks Dragons: Book of Dragons (2011) (Heard once in a much lower pitch) * SheeZaam (2005) Videos * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) Online Videos * Happy Tree Friends Miscellaneous * Disney Channel - This or That (Miscellaneous) Anime * Acchi Kocchi * Alien Nine * Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (Low Pitched) * Azumanga Daioh * Boku to Misaki Sensei * A Certain Scientific Railgun * Digimon Adventure 01 (Saban Dub only.) * Fairy Tail * Gakuen Alice * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation * Kill Me Baby * Maken-ki! Two * Pokemon * RWBY * Sailor Moon Crystal * Sonic X * Space Patrol Luluco * Squid Girl * Toradora! * Triage X Image Gallery Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas